Through new eyes
by LunatiCat
Summary: What were Sharpay and Ryan Evans' lives like after they lost the parts to Gabriella and Troy? (my first story. I tried)
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking. HSM fanfic in 2017? who does that? ME! THAT'S WHO! Anyways, if you ask me, Sharpay and Ryan were the best characters so this story is going to revolve around them and the events after the first movie. (I'm pretending like the other 2 don't exist) So here this is, and enjoy! (Who else agrees that Sharpay deserved a happier ending in the first movie?)**

"Daddy you can't!" Sharpay Evans whined.

"It's only six months" Her father explained. "Six months and we'll be done with business trips for a year."

"You and Ryan can hold out for that long. You have the staff don't you?" Her mother said.

"But..." Sharpay started.

"We may even come back early to see the spring musical" Her mother continued. "You and Ryan will be starring of course."

Sharpay flinched. The M word. Ever since she and Ryan had lost the lead roles a week ago to those wildcat wannabes...well she hadn't been feeling very theatrical.

"Ok" Sharpay said. "But we get as many shopping sprees as we want. And spa days, and Ryan can go to those yoga classes, _if_ it doesn't collide with anything I'm doing"

"Done" Her father said. "Now we're leaving early tomorrow so get your brother and we'll have a last family dinner before we go"

"Family dinner" turned out to be Ryan and Sharpay eating alone as their father had gotten a "very important" phone call, and their mother had forgotten to pace a few "essentials"

"So" Ryan said. "Any good ideas for the next six months?"

"I would suggest rehearsing for the school musical, but due to certain...changes I don't think that's an option." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

"Listen you two" Mrs. Evans said, walking into the room. "The flight changed. We're leaving now. The staff has the night off so can you put your own laundry in? I love you! Sharpay, take care of Ducky" Their mother kissed them on the top of their heads.

And then they were gone as soon as they could wrestle their luggage out the door.

Sharpay stared at the washing machine. All she had previously known about the machine was that it somehow washed clothes.

"RYAAAAAN!" she shrieked.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, poking his head into the laundry room.

"Any idea how you do this?"

"Not a clue" Ryan said, joining his sister in staring down the machine.

"Is it voice activated or something?" Sharpay asked. "Like, do the laundry!"

"I think you have to put the clothes in first Shar" Ryan said, looking towards the pile of clothes that were not in the washing machine.

"Well if you're so smart you do it" Sharpay said, walking out of the room. "And when you're done you can walk Boi."

"Can't wait" Ryan said, thinking of the comments he would get about walking a tiny dog in a sparkly pink sweater.

Sitting on her hot pink comforter on her pale pink laptop, Sharpay was scrolling through a list of productions that were happening outside of school that she and Ryan could try out for.

"Ok. It took a while but I think the washing machine is washing stuff" a soap covered Ryan said, stepping in the room. "Did you know you have to close the door?"

"No soap on the carpet!" Sharpay snapped. "Out! Change and get Boi's leash!"

"If her majesty requests" Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

After her brother left Sharpay went on the school website.

 **Come this winter to see East High's newest production with two brand new stars!**

Sharpay scowled and clicked back to the pictures of past productions. Her and Ryan were almost in every one. She never thought that would change...

"RYAN!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Ryan called, opening the door.

"I'm coming with you" Sharpay said, snatching up her pink designer vest.

"Remind me why you wanted to come?" Ryan asked.

"Because like, you wouldn't be careful and get hit by a car, and like, Mom and dad wouldn't like that"

"Gee thanks sis. Good to know you're watching out for me" Ryan said sarcastically. "Besides. It's late. Who would be driving..."

The twins dove for the sidewalk as a car blaring music sped towards them.

"HEY! YOU COULD HAVE RUN US OVER!" Sharpay screamed.

The driver of the car rolled down the window.

"Oh hi Sharpay" Troy Bolton said. Gabriella waved from the passenger seat.

"Great" Sharpay muttered.

"We were going to Zeke's for a party. Do you want to come?" Troy asked.

"We're celebrating getting the lead...oh." Gabriella trailed off.

"We're busy. Come on Ryan" Sharpay said, dragging her brother away.

"I think your dog's traumatized" Ryan whispered, holding a shaking Boi.

"WHY IS MY LIFE SUCH A MESS!" Sharpay screamed.

"Woah, Shar calm down!" Ryan said. "It's ok! We'll find better roles! Better shows!"

"But we still have to show our faces at school" Sharpay pouted.

"It'll be ok. You're Sharpay Evans."

"Right!" Sharpay said. "Tomorrow you're showing me your outfit. We're going to match!"

"Being a twin is fun" Ryan laughed.

School was a disaster from the second the twins arrived. For starters someone had parked in the spot the Evans had been using for _years_ and someone had written "Understudy" on Sharpay's locker.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sharpay had screamed when she saw this.

"They did it to my locker too" Ryan reported.

"Someone is going to pay for this!" Sharpay hissed.

"Oh hi Sharpay" Zeke said, walking out of nowhere. "I missed you at that party last night. I saved you some cupcakes" the jock held out a container hopefully.

"After your friend tried to run us over, I don't think so" Sharpay snapped, shoving Zeke aside.

"Run you over?" Zeke asked.

"It could have happened to anyone..." Ryan started

"Ryan! Let's go!" Sharpay snapped.

"I'll give her the cupcakes later" Ryan said, taking the container.

"You should try one too! I think you'll like them!" Zeke called after them.

"Are you sure you can't change your mind?" Sharpay asked Ms. Darbus.

"I'm afraid not. Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez showed talent we haven't seen in years." Ms. Darbus said excitedly.

Sharpay scowled. "They were late, and didn't prepare their own material for the auditions! They haven't even joined the drama club!"

"About that. I was thinking that the club could use a change of staff. I'm allowing Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton to try a term as president and vice president of the club.

"WHAT!"

"Easy high is an inclusive school. I assure you both you and Mr. Evans are treasured members of the club."

"But..."

"Perhaps you and Mr. Evans could go hang up some fliers for the show" Ms. Darbus said, shoving an armful of fliers into Sharpay's arms.

"Now do you believe my life is horrible?" Sharpay asked.

"Weeeeeeeeell" Ryan began. "Seeing that I'm the one on the ladder hanging up fliers while you pout..."

"That's _not_ what I want to hear."

"Hey Sharpay. Hi Ryan" Gabriella. said, walking up to them. "I was wondering if you could help me with my lines since it's my first musical and you two are old pros..."

"No way!" Sharpay snapped, whipping her hair around so it hit Gabriella in the face. "I'd rather bite off my own arm then dangle above a tank full of sharks. So would Ryan" She added.

"Can Ryan maybe have a say in that?" Ryan asked, balancing perilously on the ladder.

"Hey Gabi" Chad said, walking up with a few jocks including Zeke. "Talking to the ice queen and her minion?"

Sharpay glared at him.

"I think those fliers should be higher" Chad said.

"I guess..." Ryan said, climbing higher. "Woah! Hey! What are you doing!" Ryan yelled as the jocks started shaking the ladder.

"Try not to "drop from the top" Chad teased.

"Guys stop!" Gabriella cried.

"Why? Don't they deserve this after everything they pulled?" Chad asked. Gabriella was silent.

In the moment of confusion Ryan managed to jump off the ladder out of harm's way.

"Leave them alone" Zeke said. "They don't deserve it..."

"Let's go Ryan." Sharpay said, walking away. "They can hang up their own fliers. And good luck getting anyone to come to your crummy show" Sharpay said, flipping her hair as she walked by.

"Look at this mess!" Sharpay yelled, looking at the mass of students in the cafeteria.

Brainiacs and jocks were sitting together, Skaters were socializing and many of the students were showing off secret talents and passions.

"Well Troy and Gabriella have been convincing people to break the status quo" Ryan said.

"Where does this leave us!" Sharpay asked, throwing her hands up.

"Hey Sharpay!" Zeke called. "Do you two want to sit over here with us?" he patted the seat next to him hopefully.

"I'd rather drink liquid chloroform and waltz off a cliff" Sharpay snapped, dragging Ryan away.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Reject Zeke? He seems to like you"

"And why shouldn't he? But he's not Troy Bolton, and Troy's the one for me."

Ryan looked skeptically at Troy feeding Gabriella pudding at another table.

"Zeke bakes." Ryan shrugged. "Troy can't do that."

"Can Zeke sing? Dance? Have the scoring record for the wildcat's basketball team? become captain?"

"You need to expand your horizons" Ryan said shaking his head. "Zeke's a jock, I've heard him sing, a few voice lessons and he'd be great, and did you know he was singing a song he made up about you? And he bakes"

Sharpay didn't respond. She was too busy imagining Troy singing a song for her.

Ryan sighed. "Why do I even try?"

The rest of the day was just as awful. Sharpay had to eat lunch outside, listen to people compliment Troy and Gabriella on the roles and watch as Troy and Gabriella were pulled out of class to be interviewed for the school paper.

Normally Drama club would be her escape, but it turned out to be the worst part of the day.

"Ryan, Sharpay, since the stage crew gets the day off I would appreciate it if you would paint sets." Ms. Darbus said.

"Ok" Ryan said, going off in search of paint.

"Paint sets?" Sharpay asked. "You want us to paint sets?"

"As many as you can" Ms. Darbus said.

"Ms. Darbus, I hate to complain but I do _not_ paint sets..."

"Well today you do Ms. Evans. I suggest you get started" Ms. Darbus interrupted.

So two minutes later Sharpay found herself up to her arms in paint.

"I can't believe this!" Sharpay moaned. "Ms. Darbus expects us to paint sets for the show we should be starring in?" she lifted up a lock of paint clumped hair.

"You know, you could put that in a ponytail" Ryan suggested.

"Ew. What is this? Middle school?" Sharpay asked. "AAH! Now there's paint on my clothes!"

By the end of Drama club the twins had more paint on them then on the sets.

"Oh my" Ms. Darbus said when she saw them. "Perhaps you should go home and change."

"Believe me. We will" Sharpay said. Her pink dress was now a mix of green, purple and blue. Ryan was mostly yellow due to the paint she had dumped on him after one too many sarcastic comments.

"If you get paint on my car I will murder you" Sharpay said as she drove them home.

One three hour shower later, Sharpay was debating which shade of lip gloss to wear the next day.

"Hey! This looks cool" Ryan said, looking at an open page on Sharpay's laptop.

"What looks cool?" She asked, coming over to him.

"This! The Diamond Cinema. It's some sort of after school drama...thing."

"And your point is?"

"We could try and get in. There's bound to be some sort of show happening."

"I don't believe it. You had a good idea"

"I have lots of good ideas!"

"Really? Name one? Oh and remember the laundry? You over did it. Everything in there shrunk."

"Oh. Whoops"

"I guess it's ok. I was going to through out most of the clothes in there anyways"

"Of course you were. So how bout' it? We try out for the cinema?"

"It's not that easy. There's auditions to get into the program altogether. An interview, dance auditions, singing auditions, and so on"

"I think we can handle it"

"Perfect. I know I can handle it, but I didn't know if you could handle it so I was making sure that you wouldn't embarrass me."

"Love you too Shar"

"Alright. Let's just fill out the forms now..." Sharpay trailed off as her laptop switched to a skype screen.

"Oh no. Mother and father" Sharpay said. "Don't answer it!" she snapped as Ryan reached for it."

"Why not?"

"What do you think will happen if we tell them about the musical and what's happening around it?"

"Lots of sympathy, guilt, and months of therapy. But we have to answer it! They'll panic more if we don't."

"Fine. Answer it. Say I'm busy."

"You don't want to talk to our parents?"

"Not really!" Sharpay sighed dramatically.

"Fine. Go do something. I'll talk to them"

"You're the best. I'll be reorganizing my nail polish"

"Because that's something way more important then talking to our parents"

"I retract the previous statement. The one about you being the best."

Ryan rolled his eyes and answered the skype.

"Ducky!" his mother said happily. "How was your day?"

"Nothing special" he said as Sharpay left the room.

Sharpay looked at herself in the mirror. How could someone like her have fallen so far?

"Hey. They hung up." Ryan said coming into her closet.

Sharpay's phone buzzed and Ryan beat her to picking it up.

"Hey, when did Zeke get your number?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sharpay said, looking at her phone.

The text read: I baked these and thought of you :) with a picture of magenta cookies with a silver frosted S on them.

"Aw" Ryan teased. But was he teasing? Believe it or not he was the more romantic of the twins.

"How did he get my number!" Sharpay yelled.

"Wonder how long it took to bake those?" Ryan asked.

Her phone buzzed again. the new text said: Do you like them? I can bring them to school tomorrow.

Ryan texted Zeke back before Sharpay could stop him. "You're welcome. And you're sharing those cookies"

"You can have them. I don't want them" Sharpay said. "Why can't the cool jock like me?"

Ryan could only pity Zeke at that moment.

"She's terrible" Sharpay said. She and Ryan were watching _So you think you can dance_ , a show they would both be good at judging.

"She's behind the music. And no jazz squares"

"Not every dance needs Jazz Squares Ryan"

"Oh yes it does. Everyone loves a good jazz square"

"If their name is Ryan Evans"

"Ooh! Look at this one! She looks promising"

A few minutes later Sharpay's phone buzzed again.

"It better not be Zeke again" Sharpay grumbled. She looked at the ID. Troy Bolton.

"EEEEEEEEEEE" Sharpay squealed, scaring Ryan half to death.

"What's wrong!"

Sharpay held up the text for him to see.

Hi Sharpay. I can't stop thinking about you. Please meet me at the school 2night at ten.

"This is now the best day of my life!" Sharpay yelled, shaking Ryan.

"Isn't this a little weird though?" Ryan asked. "I mean, Troy and Gabriella seem to have something..."

"You're just jealous." Sharpay said, tearing through the house looking for her purse.

"You aren't honestly going anywhere" Ryan exclaimed.

"Like, of course I am. It's Troy Bolton. _Troy Bolton_ "

"Ok then..."

Sharpay had driven over to the school as fast as the speed limit would let her. (Pedestrians crossing? At this hour? I don't think so)

Sharpay sprung from the car ready to run to Troy...but no one was there.

What _was_ there was a message spray painted on the side of the school reading _Troy is Gabriella's! Give up now bitch!_

Sharpay stood dumbstruck. It had been...nothing but a prank.

Willing herself not to cry Sharpay stepped back into her car and drove away.

Hidden in the shadows was a single jock who hadn't been able to work up the courage to tell her it was a prank and give her a container of apology cookies.

Re runs. Nothing but Re runs, Ryan thought as he flipped through channels. Sharpay had made it clear that his hat collection would be set on fire if he watched _So you think you can dance_ without him.

The channel he was currently on was a soap opera.

The barely dressed female character was whining about being dumped for the thirteenth time.

 _You were right..._ She crooned to her friend, stage tears coming down her cheeks.

The door slammed open making Ryan jump.

"You were right" Sharpay said, tears falling down her face.

Ryan stared at the TV and back at her.

"Am I interrupting your all important TV night?" Sharpay snapped.

Ryan then decided to follow the TV's example and give Sharpay a hug.

 **A/N: And that's it for this first chapter! I'll hopefully update soon! Anyways, that's it! I'm out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyo! I'm back! (I'm still trying to figure out how to use this site so bear with me!) Anyways, new chapter, Enjoy!**

"Shar! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Ryan called, banging on Sharpay's door.

"I'm not going" a miserable Sharpay said from behind the door.

"Come on! I can't go alone!"

"You can and will. Have fun. Goodbye"

Ryan stood outside of Sharpay's door waiting until it was clear she wasn't coming out.

It was definitely different walking through the halls alone.

Between second and third period Ryan was pulled aside by Zeke.

"Hey. Is Sharpay here today?"

"No." Ryan said, trying to walk away as Zeke blocked his way.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No!" Ryan said, starting to get annoyed.

"Well can you tell her..."

"NO! WHY WOULD I DO ANYTHING FOR YOU AFTER THAT STUNT YOU PULLED!" Ryan snapped, shoving past Zeke.

"If you want to talk to me, come back when you have a higher intelligence level." Ryan said as he left.

Zeke stared, finally seeing the sibling resemblance.

After chickening out of eating in the cafeteria, Ryan found himself in the drama room where the only other person in there was Kelsi.

"Where's your other half?" she joked. Ryan gave no response and started to go backstage.

"Hey wait! Just because you aren't vice president any more doesn't mean that you have to eat back there!" Kelsi called after him.

"Alright your majesty. Where do you suggest I sit?" Ryan said, having enough of everything.

"U-um, you can sit wherever you want..." Kelsi stuttered, a bit of her old self returning.

"Wonderful" Ryan sighed, heading back to where he was going in the first place.

Sitting alone in silence for ten minutes was nice, if a little weird at first. It would have been longer if Kelsi hadn't come back over.

"A-are you ok? Oh, I mean, I'm sorry, you're probably fine and this is probably weird, I'm going to go back to my piano now..."

"No, it's ok. And yeah, everything's fine" Ryan said. Kelsi seemed surprised he was talking to her.

"A-are you sure? I'm not trying to stick my head in your business, but I haven't seen your sister today. You aren't fighting are you?"

"What? No. Our last fight was like, five years ago. She's...not feeling well"

"Oh. I'll stop bothering you now" Kelsi said, starting to leave.

"You don't have to go! This whole alone thing is weird" Ryan said.

"Oh ok. Do you want to come out to my piano? I want an opinion on a new song.

"Ok" Ryan said, getting up and following her.

The next half hour was surprisingly bearable.

Sharpay had called Ryan at least five times. It was lonely without him. Her dog wasn't the best at conversation.

Eventually her phone rang with the ID of Ryan's back up phone.

"What took you so long? I thought you died or something!" Sharpay said as a way of greeting.

"Thanks a lot. Darbus has my phone. Why do you think I'm using the back up"

"I missed your annoying voice"

"Thank you?"

"Anyways, I have a job for you. I need you to find out who pulled that prank" Sharpay said.

"Ok. I could try."

"Good Ryan" Sharpay said, expecting him to hang up, but Ryan kept talking.

"Um, ok this is awkward but Zeke noticed I was talking to you and wants to say hi. Should I let him?"

Sharpay groaned. Was there no escape from romantic baker-jock? "Fine, but make it fast.

"Hi Sharpay!" Zeke said excitedly. "I have your cookies! I'll give them to you when you come back. Also I found out that I have a red velvet streak going so I can make you some really amazing mini cupcakes if you want!"

Sharpay sighed. Was Ryan getting rich off of all the treats she gave to him from Zeke?

"Sure, that would be great" Sharpay said, making a face.

"Awesome! Um, Ryan looks like he wants his phone back so I'll give it to him. Bye Sharpay! I loved your outfit yesterday.

"When do you think he'll propose?" Ryan asked once he had his phone back.

"Shut up. I'm hanging up on you"

"The trick to hanging up on someone is not telling someone you're hanging up on them"

"I know how to hang up on someone!"

"It doesn't seem like-"

Sharpay sighed tossing her phone on her bed. Was the school day always this long?

"Oh no you don't." Chad said, blocking the way as Ryan tried to enter the locker room. "You never go in there. What do you want?"

"It's a short cut" Ryan said innocently.

"No it's not! I don't know what you're trying to pull, and I really don't care. Beat it."

"Oh hi Ryan" Zeke said as he walked out of the locker room.

"Zeke! We do not speak to the enemy!" Chad said, throwing his hands up.

"Oh right." Zeke said. "So how's Sharpay?"

Chad facepalmed.

"She'd be here if you hadn't pulled that prank last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't pull any pranks on anyone" Chad said, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah."

"Really really sure?"

"YES!"

"Oh hey guys" Jason said as he walked out of the locker room. "Talking about that prank we pulled last night?"

" _Jason!_ " Chad hissed.

"Prank?" Ryan asked. "I didn't know you pulled a prank."

"It was epic!" Jason said. "We stole Troy's phone and texted Sharpay, then spray painted a message on the school!"

"And who exactly did this prank?" Ryan asked, fighting to keep a smile off his face.

"It was me, and Chad, well it was his idea, and just about the whole team except Troy didn't know and Zeke chickened out."

"And you did this on purpose?"

"Of course we did! It was a prank. We were going to prank you next! We had this really awesome idea where we..."

If looks could kill, Jason would be dead from the look Chad was giving him.

"Hey Jason, I left my water bottle in the locker room. You mind getting it?" Chad asked. Jason nodded and ran off.

"I'm guessing that was what you wanted" Chad continued. "Go ahead and tell someone. It's our word against yours"

Ryan shrugged and walked off...

...To send the principal the voice recording he had taken of the conversation.

Sharpay replayed the recording Ryan had sent her for the sixth time. Those jocks were going to pay. She would...hire an assassin to brutally kill them...and somehow not get caught!

Sharpay forced herself into scheming mode. The wild cat clan was a close group, and impossible to infiltrate...why not manipulate someone who was already in it?

Sharpay called Ryan once more.

"Hello my favorite person in the world. I need you to do one more thing"

Ryan should have known he was in for it the second he heard "favorite person in the world"

During the drama rehearsal Ryan walked up to Gabriella who was practicing her lines.

"Oh hey!" She said when she saw him.

"Hi. I was thinking, there's not point in not helping you with your lines so if you need anything, just ask"

"That's really nice of you" Gabriella said, sounding a little suspicious.

"Look, I get it if you don't want my help. I get it, Sharpay's my sister and everyone thinks I'm just like her..."

"Nonono! I'd love your help" Gabriella said.

Perfect. Make her think he was "breaking free" like everyone else.

As he walked away he stole a page of Kelsi's music without anyone noticing.

As people were leaving, Ryan caught up to Kelsi who appeared to be looking for something.

"Hey, I think you dropped this" he said, handing the music out.

"Oh! Thanks! I don't know where that could have gone..."

"You did a good job today. You're a great composer" Ryan continued, laying on the charm.

"O-oh. Thanks! I get all my inspiration from my friends"

Ryan sighed dramatically. "It must be nice having friends" (Sharpay had said do whatever it took to get them into that clique.

"You don't have any friends?" Kelsi asked.

"Well I have Sharpay, but she's my sister so that...cancels out." Ryan said, wheels in his brain turning.

"Well I guess you could sit with me and the wildcats tomorrow for lunch." Kelsi said slowly.

"You'd let me?: You're the best. See you tomorrow!" Ryan said, running off.

Another flawless performance.

There was one final step. As Ryan left the building he slipped a note into Zeke's locker that was supposedly from Sharpay asking him to meet her behind the school. (If Ryan wrote in a pink sparkly pen there was no difference between his and his sister's handwriting.)

Ryan watched as Zeke opened his locker and read the note. He was so lovestruck he seemed to forget that Sharpay hadn't even been at school that day.

"Did you do what I said?" Sharpay said as a way of greeting when Ryan arrived at home.

"Yeah. Remind me why we're buttering up all these people?"

"Revenge! If we get close to Kelsi, we can get to the inner workings of the play and can sabotage it! And if we get close to Zeke we can sabotage the game! And if we get close to Gabriella we get close to Troy!"

"I'm not sure there's a "we" in that last one"

"Shut up. I want you to focus on Kelsi and I focus on Zeke. Then we can both work on Gabriella"

"Ok. And what are we doing about the jocks?"

"We'll let them think they won. Then we strike."

"Ok. Cool. So what did you do all day?" Ryan asked. "You'd better not have watched _So you think you can dance._ "

 **A/N: Ok then! Second chapter! Yee haw! Tell me what you think and leave a review! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope I'll be back soon! Bye!**


End file.
